


Quickie

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a nona a couple months ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

"Aw honey you're lil tits look so good in that dress! I just wanna pop out and suck 'em!" Karen said, already laughing by the face she imagined Grace would make.

This time was different, however, and instead Grace looked very solemn and lowered the top of her strapless sundress. "Well? Do it then," she said, her nipples hard in the shade and breeze. She tucked some of her red hair behind her ear, looking at Karen expectedly.

"What?" The sight of Grace's bare chest was something Karen had seen before (due to shenanigans) but this? This was strange and unusual and clearly she was dreaming because Grace would never do this, especially when the boys were around the corner. And yet, there she was, leaning against the wall and starting to hike her skirt up as well. "Aw honey, what the hell!"

Karen's lips landed on Grace's neck, kissing and biting. There was no way it would not leave a mark, and yet Grace was not stopping her. Whatever had gotten into her was amazing. Karen kissed down to her left breast, sucking and licking while Grace grabbed one of her hands and put it against her vulva. If this was a dream, then it was the best one she had in a while. She slipped her hand in Grace's underwear and started to rub her fingertips between her inner labia.

Grace moaned softly, sliding down the wall slightly so her hips pushed against Karen's hand. Karen wasted no time lest she wake up or snap out of this day dream. She rolled Grace's clit between her finger and thumb, licking and sucking her other breast. This made Grace nearly jump out of her skin and she gripped Karen's shoulders hard as she moaned again, louder. The chatting around the corner quieted down but neither woman gave a damn.

Finally, Grace came with an almost scream. Karen's hand was thoroughly soaked from the quick ordeal. "Honey, you didn't tell me you were a squirter!"


End file.
